


Tales of Remnant: Into Atlas

by 0venm1tt



Series: Tales of Remnant [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Investigations, Medieval Fantasy, Military, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0venm1tt/pseuds/0venm1tt
Summary: A dark fantasy medieval au. Rating is for gore, smut, language, the whole nine yards.Part one of a multi-work series.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tales of Remnant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909255
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc’s torso involuntarily moved back and forth, strands of his messy blonde hair hanging before his eyes as he sat in a horse-drawn cart to Atlas. He had enlisted in the military, wanting to do his part in keeping the threat of the Grimm at bay. Great dark monsters, they were, taking the forms of wolves and bears and all sorts of other beasts. Nobody knew where they came from, but they thirsted ceaselessly for human blood and were strong enough to remove a man’s limb with the flick of a claw. And that was the draw of the military to the teenager: he was only a simple farmer’s boy. Should a Grimm attack fall upon his village, Patch, he feared for the well-being of his family, who didn’t even have a weapon more threatening than a pitchfork. The moment the king’s recruiters came knocking on the Arc farmhouse’s door, Jaune had volunteered his services. Second thoughts now wracked his mind, as he was a twig compared to the others in the cart. He was a toned young man owing to a life of tilling fields, but it was clear that his comrades were born and bred for battle, and they laughed among themselves, excited for the thrill of battle. One boy with grey hair and a broad physique squinted at Jaune, clearly skeptical of his abilities.

The only source of respite was the presence of his best friend, Yang Xiao Long. A mane of untamed blonde hair hung to her waist, lilac eyes narrowed to accompany a confident smirk. Her family’s history was synonymous with the highest echelon of knights in the kingdom of Remnant: the Hunters. The only way to become a Hunter was to slay a dozen scores of Grimm, a feat only possible of the most skilled warriors. Jaune didn’t dare doubt his friend’s abilities, either. He had seen her wrestle down the largest and meanest of drunks in bar fights across the past couple of years, and her uncle, Qrow, was the most proficient Hunter in all of history. Though he would have large shoes to fill, Jaune was ready to fight for his family and his friends.

The cart stopped. The driver grunted, “Everybody off.”

A massive cobbled path led to the gargantuan gate of Castle Schnee, the residence of the royal family. Stone bricks towered into the sky, constructing a wall doubtlessly impossible to breach. What was behind the wall would eternally serve as a mystery for the commoners. Trumpeters sounded off and the recruits kneeled as King Jacques walked out of the castle, accompanied by his daughter, Weiss. It was inevitable for even the poorest of the poor to hear of the exploits of the Schnee family, waging an endless war against the Grimm and throwing parties so extravagant that it was impossible to tell what accounts were true or false. Jacques wore a set of regal silk robes, a steel crown atop his clean white hair. His face showed signs of aging, and cold, unfeeling grey eyes formed a stern expression, matched by his daughter. The princess’s hair was white enough to shine in the sun, and though she too was stern, there was something different about her face. Perhaps it was pity?

The king spoke in a booming voice, “Welcome to Atlas. I trust that you will do your part in protecting mankind. Provided, of course, you survive.” A laugh escaped his lips, sending a chill down Jaune’s spine. How could he be so flippant about the people who would die for him? “I leave you to the oversight of my finest general, James Ironwood.”

A tall man wearing a suit of armor stepped up to the king’s other side. His helmet was held under his arm, and his black hair was cut close to his head. One of his eyebrows was marred by a slight scar. Ironwood said, “The barracks are on the castle outskirts. Go now and rest up. Tomorrow, we will begin training.”

Yang lay awake in her bunk that night. Sure, she was finally fulfilling her family’s path of fighting the Grimm, but it didn’t feel right without her sister at her side. Ruby was two years too young to join the army, and was stuck at home with their father and uncle. It was a dream that they shared, to hunt beasts and save lives along with their best friend. From the bunk above her, a female figure slipped to the floor with a certain degree of grace. She walked silently out of the barracks, and Yang followed her outside. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow against the shadow cast upon her face by her hood, and they narrowed as she was joined. “What brought you here?” Her voice was kept low, and it betrayed no emotion to Yang.

“To Atlas? It’s always been my dream.”

The girl folded her arms. “You dream of certain death, then?”

“Ah, not if I can help it. Name’s Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you.” The Hunter’s daughter extended her hand, the most winning of grins stretched across her face.

The girl shook it. “Blake Belladonna.” As Yang’s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw strands of dark hair spilling from the front of Blake’s hood and onto the front of her grey cloak. Though her eyes were not as skeptical as they initially were, Yang could tell that she was still on edge. Hoping to relieve the tension, she asked, “So, did you come out to the army on your own?”

Blake nodded. “Comradeship has never been my specialty.”

“Well, should you decide to hone your proficiency, my good friend Jaune and I will be ready.”

“Understood.” Yang decided to go back to her bunk. It would be a long, grueling day tomorrow, and it would probably be best to leave Blake to her own devices anyway. She had fallen into a deep sleep by the time the cloaked girl returned to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose stabbed the ground.

A pitchfork was in her hands, and she wore sturdy work clothing with hard leather boots. Jaune going off to the army meant that there was a surplus of work on his family’s farm. Being of able body, the red-haired girl volunteered herself to take care of his chores in his absence. Of course, it was especially disappointing that she was to be left at home until she could join Remnant’s military. She had no friends besides Yang and Jaune, and two years with them being gone the majority of the time was looking more and more hellish by the minute. All she could do was practice her skills with the scythe at home.

The farm work was finished. Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow before going to the Arc matriarch. The woman smiled warmly at her, saying, “Thank you kindly, dear.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Ruby ran down the familiar dirt road from the farm to her house. This took her through the town square, all of the shops and homes familiar to her. The familiarity was beginning to grow dull to the girl, especially without the presence of her friends. An elderly man setting up his vegetable stand waved to her as she sprinted past, and she waved back with a smile. The sun shone brightly in the blue morning sky, promising a warm September day. Birds chirped freely among the chatter of the townsfolk. Ruby wondered about the idea of being a bird. To not have to worry about the Grimm at any point, to not need to defend others from an overwhelming threat. Her father, Taiyang, stood on the front step, conversing with her uncle, Qrow. She excitedly called out. “Qrow! What brings you to Patch?”

“‘Lo, Ruby. Your father and I are going on a personal mission.”

Now might have been her only chance at some real excitement in the entirety of the next two years. “Can I join you?”

Taiyang nervously adjusted his footing. “I couldn’t possibly allow it.”

Qrow put a hand on his shoulder. “No need to worry, Tai. She’ll be accompanied by two of the finest Hunters the world’s ever seen.”

“Come on, dad. You know I can defend myself, and it’ll be so boring around here.”

Looking away, Taiyang sighed. “We’re leaving tomorrow at dawn. Make sure you’re prepared.”

Ruby nodded, her smile widening. “Yes!” she whispered excitedly.

The next morning couldn’t have been a more fitting ambience for the first mission of a prospective hunter of Grimm. They had left Patch into the countryside, a cloudy sky threatening rain hanging above their heads. Nonetheless, they pressed on, following a trail not unfamiliar to Ruby. When she was young, her father had taken Yang and her down this route for day trips into the district of Vale. How wonderful it was, to begin a new chapter of her life in the same way as so many of her fondest memories. As they traced the east side of Patch Lake, the echoing call of loons sounded out as a light fog enshrouded them. The fog persisted for the entire day, concealing what may have otherwise been a beautiful landscape. When the afternoon rolled around, Ruby asked, “What’s this mission about, again?"

Neither her father or her uncle looked back at her. “We’re looking to find the Crimson Blades,” said Qrow, his gravelly voice even. “Apparently, they’re a part of the White Fang.”

Ruby nodded solemnly. A race of people, the Faunus, existed, their physical traits resembling animals. Sadly, however, there had seldom existed a time in Remnant’s history where they did not face oppression from the royal family. The White Fang, though its roots in activism were noble, had descended into terrorism after their leader mysteriously disappeared. And as peaceful organizations and diplomacy was perverted into acts of violence against non-Faunus (regardless of their affiliation), losing them whatever public favor they had once had. The Crimson Blades, however, was a completely new term to the redhead. “Who are the Crimson Blades?” she inquired.

“We don’t really know. But we do have a lead in Atlas.”

“Atlas? Maybe we’ll run into Yang and Jaune!”

“Perhaps. I would still advise against getting your hopes up,” Taiyang added, anxiety present all over his face. They abruptly stopped walking. “We’re here,” stated Qrow.

The trio stood on a port, wooden planks creaking under their feet over the gentle sloshing of ocean’s water and seagulls calling. The air smelled of pure salt, and almost immediately, the stench of liquor became present as a scruffy man in a striped shirt approached them, proclaiming, “Well, well, if it isn’t Qrow Branwen.” A small collective of equally ragged people approached, some cracking their knuckles menacingly.

Taiyang looked at his companion. “Qrow…” Exasperation was rife in his tone.

“So I cost them some lien when I blew open their poker racket. Dumb bastards had it coming anyhow,” said an indignant Qrow.

The first of the group brandished a scimitar. “You’ll have a hell of a time talking shit once I cut out your tongue,” he snarled, pointing it at Qrow’s mouth. His friends drew their blades, only to step back as a swarm of crows descended from the sky, talons rendering thin red lines into the faces of the drunkards. They scattered, and the birds disappeared into thin air.

Qrow had just cast a spell upon them.

It was a fickle thing, magic. Anybody could use it, but few could use it well, and it was more or less a prerequisite of being a Hunter to master it. Ruby had tried to use wind magic herself, which had ended in disaster every time she tried it (ranging from a twisted ankle to the near-total destruction of the town square at home). And as she looked out over the bow of a boat as they sailed north to Atlas, every fiber of her being hoping to one day master the arcane arts.


	3. Chapter 3

“And there we go! Five pints in three minutes!”

Yang slammed a tankard down on the bartop, a small crowd of people cheering as others grumbled before handing her coins. She turned to Jaune, speech slurring slightly as she said, “See, that’s how you win a bet, bro.”

Jaune nodded, sipping his lager as he looked ahead at the bottles behind the counter. The warm light of the tavern sparkled off the glass, their intoxicating contents shimmering. Even the warmth of the booze in his gut couldn’t distract him from his impending discharge from the army.

The recruits were learning the basic principles of magic. For some, it came naturally (Yang was conjuring a flame in her palm within minutes). Jaune was not so fortunate. No matter how hard he tried, nothing happened whenever he tried casting something from the ancient tomes of the Atlas library. Yang had put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Jaune. You’ll get it eventually,” which might have been reassuring if he had any other skill demanded of a soldier. His physique and stamina could only get him so far when his skills with all manner of weapons were lackluster at best. Yang was a bona fide master when it came to hand-to-hand combat, and when they sparred, Jaune was on his back in a matter of two seconds, the air having evacuated his lungs.

When he had listened to the stories of Yang’s father, Jaune had always assumed that the person training him would be similar to a stereotypical drill sergeant. However, General Ironwood was a soft-spoken man, but a stern man all the same, and every time the farmer’s boy fell to the ground, the general’s steely gaze shot disappointment at him. Worse still, the princess would often be accompanying Ironwood, and she would murmur something to him every time Jaune failed. It had all come to a head when Ironwood announced a sort of tournament between the recruits, and that poor performances would result in being sent back home. His opponent would be a young man named Mercury Black, who hadn’t spoken a word to anyone since his arrival (to Jaune’s knowledge). Unnervingly enough, he also hadn’t expressed anything other than a cold glare.

His thoughts kept racing as he went back to the base, one arm supporting Yang as she drunkenly stumbled back to the women’s barracks. “Yang, I’m well aware that you won’t remember this in the morning, but you’ve got to stop taking bets.”

“Nah, you’re just jealous that I’ve got all this lien and you don’t.” She shook a bag of coins, laughing jauntily.

After dropping off his friend, Jaune trudged back to the male barracks, dreading the inevitable failure that tomorrow would bring. He sighed before opening the door silently, hoping that nobody would notice him slink to his bunk. The barracks ended up being nearly empty, except for Mercury. Cursing his luck, the blonde boy moved to sneak by, only to stop as he realized what was happening.

A dark-skinned young woman with pale green hair was kneeling before the silver-haired boy, bobbing her head back and forth rhythmically as quiet, wet noises became audible. She pulled off of his member, stroking it with one hand as she said, “Don’t get used to this. It’s just thanks for getting me into the army.”

“Ah, you love it.” His voice transmitted confidence (almost with a certain degree of arrogance), and he shrugged his shoulders before placing a hand on the back of the girl’s head. Jaune slipped away as the fellatio continued, heading to the armory. As long as the barracks were… occupied, he saw no better use of his time than to make his defeat somewhat less humiliating. He opened the door, and picked up a longsword before moving towards the dummies. Lifting the blade high above his head, he brought it down with all of his might, cleaving the burlap scarecrow in two, letting out a loud grunt as he did so. His fury was beginning to boil over, and he was barely able to hold back tears.

“Anger doesn’t suit you,” said a calm female voice. Jaune whipped around, and a girl in a cloak stood there, amber eyes glowing in the dusk. She kept talking as she stepped closer, feet making no noise against the ground. “It does your friend well, but you’re too… cautious.”

“You’ve met Yang?” His rage was beginning to fade.

She nodded. “She talks about you a fair bit.”

“You don’t say. Are you Blake?”

The girl nodded before moving back into the armory, cloak billowing behind her at the sudden movement. From the building, she called out, “Is there a reason why she came to the bunks completely inebriated tonight?”

“She won a bet,” Jaune called back.

“Say no more.” Blake came out with a weathered iron kite shield, which she tossed at him. “Try that with the sword.”

Affixing the shield to his left arm, he lifted it up to his chest. It was a good weight, and proved its sturdiness when a flurry of quick strikes hit it hard. Lowering it, it became clear that the girl was wielding a pair of chokuto, one in each hand. Somehow, her black hood managed to stay on with her swift movements. “Come on, then. You can’t expect to be ready for your duel practicing against training dummies,” she taunted, gesturing with a blade.

He readied his stance, and the two swung at one another. Blake, predictably, had no trouble avoiding and deflecting the swings of Jaune’s longsword, but in a half-hour’s time, he was beginning to get the hang of using a shield with a sword. The girl, satisfied, said, “Your fighting stance is atrocious and you probably won’t win your fight tomorrow, but Atlas has likely accepted worse recruits.”

“Thank you.” Jaune was amazed at his own progress.

“Don’t mention it.” Blake gave a slight grin before wandering away, cloak melting into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Atlas were marvelous.

Ruby could scarcely believe her shining silver eyes. Buildings of marble leaned over her as people bustled their way around, and observing them revealed all sorts of walks of life. A small child cried as his disgruntled mother pulled him by the hand off into the distance, a man with a deer tail and antlers pushed a cart of vegetables, a soldier nodded at Qrow as they walked by, and all sorts of other characters went about their days around the three adventurers, joyous lute music playing somewhere. Taiyang grabbed his daughter’s shoulder and in a hushed voice said, “Keep your head down and your hood up. It’s better that we don’t attract attention.”

Ruby hastily nodded and raised her scarlet hood, her cloak billowing behind her knees. They continued their trek to the center of Atlas, but something was distinctly off. Qrow kept looking over his shoulder, and the more he did it, the more the girl felt like he was right. Taiyang, his head not wavering from straight ahead, whispered, “Qrow! What are you doing?!”

“We’re being followed. Over here.” He swiftly cut off into a dark alleyway, and drew a broadsword from his waist. “Back to back, all of you.” His voice was still kept low, but there was still clarity in his hoarse commands. Taiyang raised his fists, and Ruby unhitched the scythe from her back. Finally, some combat! At least, that was what the redhead was hoping for when she first readied her weapon. As the seconds ticked by, the tension began to ease itself naturally. Taiyang was the first to return to a neutral position, and he turned to face his companions. “We’re not being followed, Qrow. Let’s keep-mmmf!”

The blonde man was cut off by a hand over his mouth and a syringe in his neck. His head made a resounding thud as it struck the ground, and Ruby lunged at the assailant. A dark green cloak concealed most of her appearance, but the telltale porcelain mask of the White Fang adorned her face. She flicked her wrist and her scimitar effortlessly brushed away the wide swing of Ruby’s scythe. When the aspiring hunter looked back at her, the curved sword was being brought down from above the White Fang member’s head. Through sheer instinct, the redhead raised the middle of her scythe to meet the blade and performed a sort of sideways pirouette while taking care to allow both ends of the weapon to hit her target. When she landed, the woman in the emerald cloak was off-balance, her feet stepping back rapidly as her blade’s handle balanced precariously upon her palm. Qrow then leapt in and knocked the scimitar away, the clang of the polished steel striking the cobblestone floor echoing out. Pulling her close, the Hunter yanked off her mask, revealing the tan face of a young woman, grey eyes reflecting terror. Her auburn hair was disheveled, and curious dark spots adorned her face. “W-wait! I can explain!” she stammered, breathing rapidly.

“Who are you?” Qrow growled through gritted teeth. His dark grey hair became more disorganized as he slammed her against one of the walls, unkempt beard accentuating his tensed face.

“Please, let me live.”

“What of our friend here? Will he live?” He gestured to Taiyang.

“Yes! He’s only unconscious.” She gasped for air.

Qrow loosened his grip. “Why are you following us?”

“I’m only trying to warn you. You don’t know what you’re getting into with the Crimson Blades.”

“How did you know of our mission?” Qrow’s voice was back to being hushed.

“To tell you that would be to forfeit my life.”

“What can you tell us?” The Hunter’s voice was calm now, perhaps in an effort to elicit an answer more easily.

“If you really must go forwards, seek the Black Cat. Last I heard, she was in this city somewhere, but she does not wish to be found, particularly by the Crimson Blades.”

“Hmph.” Qrow let go of the girl, who proceeded to disappear before their eyes. Her scimitar also disappeared after a moment, and loud footsteps indicated her running away. Taiyang groaned, and rose from the ground, saying, “What the hell was that?”

As Ruby helped her father up, Qrow looked at the White Fang mask in his hand and plainly stated, “Confirmation. We now know that the Crimson Blades are connected to the White Fang.” He then turned to his niece. “Ruby.”

“Yes?” The girl perked up.

“That was some damn good fighting. Reckon it can’t be easy using a scythe in a confined space.” A cocky smirk had returned to his rugged face, and cheer had returned to his crimson eyes.

“Oh! Thank you.” An uncontainable grin spread across Ruby’s face. So far, the quest had gone exactly as well as she could have hoped for. The opportunity to impress her elders had come, she had successfully taken it, and nobody died in the process. Though a soldier she aimed to become, the thought of taking a life still disconcerted Ruby. Naturally, it was inevitable, but every part of her wanted to put it off for as long as possible. They began walking to the north, and she silently listened to her father and uncle debate over what to make of their new intel.

“So, where would you go if you wanted to hide from a criminal organization in Atlas?” posited Taiyang.

“The streets are too obvious, especially given that they apparently have invisible spies,” Qrow said, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

“What kind of underground locale could provide protection from the White Fang?”

The trio reached the peak of a hill, and Castle Schnee became visible, its towers imposing themselves upon the backdrop of the frozen mountains. Straining her silver eyes, Ruby could see the faint outlines of buildings on its outskirts, campfires being set up by tiny silhouettes. Suddenly, a realization came to the red-cloaked girl.

“Maybe it’s not an underground locale…”


	5. Chapter 5

The keen impact of a steel boot against Jaune’s shield sent uncomfortable vibrations shooting up his arms and into his ribcage. His feet remained firmly planted in the muddy ground, a familiar feeling to him, having done farm work for his entire life. Sheets of rain fell into puddles formed by the footprints of Jaune and Mercury, who slowly circled one another, eyes darting up and down each other’s bodies as they looked for an opening. Much to Jaune’s chagrin, the silver-haired boy’s defenses were impossible to read, perhaps a perk of carrying no weapons in lieu of martial arts and magic.

“Come on, you coward,” growled Mercury, over the sloshing of their footsteps. “Stop hiding behind your shield.”

Jaune let his shield down for a moment, and his adversary lunged forwards with a knee extended. The farmboy blocked it at the last second, and thrusted out his blade in the hopes of nicking Mercury. Unfortunately, this clumsy movement was sidestepped and an immense force hit his chest, knocking him swiftly to the ground. His head spun as he picked himself up, a cruel smirk plastered on the pointed face of his fellow soldier, whose raised palm had a glowing glyph upon it. Mercury had cast a spell to incapacitate him.

“Enough.”

General Ironwood stepped forwards, eyes fixed upon Jaune. “Though you can hardly be considered proficient, you have shown much improvement. You may stay in the army.”

“Thank you, sir.” The blonde panted, leaning on his sword as he caught his breath. He walked through the small crowd of recruits that had amassed, staggering as Yang slapped him on the back. “I fuckin’ knew you’d make it!”

Jaune smiled modestly. “Please, just let me rest for a moment.” He looked over his shoulder. Blake stood on the outskirts of the group of soldiers, nodding with approval at him.

Yang couldn’t help but smile as she returned to her comrades. Her best friend would indeed remain in the camp long enough to continue fighting, and hopefully he would begin to ease up on himself as well in the process. There was a certain frustration to not being able to help Jaune with his problems, especially given her status as his friend. Alas, her blunt personality nearly always lent itself poorly to matters of interpersonal relationships.

It was her turn to fight, and funnily enough, she would be dueling with Princess Weiss herself, who was training alongside the recruits. They began circling one another tentatively, and the impossibly pale girl raised her estoc to Yang’s exposed cleavage, blue eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you’re lost. This is the military, not the brothel you came from.”

“Next time I’m back there, I’ll say hello to your mother.”

Weiss gritted her teeth. “I’ll have your head for that, whore.”

Using magic to engulf her hands in flame, Yang laughed heartily as she said, “Come and take it, you bitch.”

The princess leapt forwards, a ferocious cry escaping her mouth as her sword came dangerously close to the brawler’s jugular vein. She grabbed Weiss by the throat and threw her to the ground. Why wasn’t she affected by the fire, though? Yang’s eyes widened as she became aware of the biting chill creeping up her legs. Her legs were becoming engulfed in ice, her very blood freezing as Weiss stood up, and she smirked smugly, raising her blade once more. “Modesty is a virtue.” With a flick of her wrist, a lock of coarse blonde hair fell to the ground.

A burst of adrenaline flooded Yang’s entire body, her vision blurring and her heart pounding. As she roared, feeling returned to her frozen limbs as her entire body combusted. Still unnerved, Weiss backed up a few steps, only to be tackled to the ground by her flaming opponent. Before Yang could proceed with her onslaught, Ironwood stepped forwards, calling “That will do.” Glaring as the princess stood up and Yang’s fire faded, he continued. “Your Highness, you know better than to taunt your adversary. And you.” He turned to the blonde girl. “Regardless of your skill, your recklessness will be your death, should you neglect to keep it in check.”

“Understood, General,” they said in unison.

Later that night, Yang found herself unable to sleep. Sighing in an annoyed manner, she stepped out of her bunk. Everyone else had fallen asleep almost immediately, exhausted from their day of combat. Every muscle in Yang’s body ached to keep moving, to keep striving for the title of Hunter, though. She grabbed her fishing pole, and strolled down to the nearby river. It was a trick that Qrow had taught her, to perform a task dependent on focus to calm one’s nerves and to relax.

She sat underneath a tree, leaning back once her line was cast. The chirping of crickets was becoming less pronounced as the weather got colder, and the night was silent. As expected, Yang received no bites, and she allowed herself to drift into a more tranquil state of being. Her eyes closed, but before she could doze off, a splash caught her attention. She turned her head, and Blake stood in the water twenty feet down the river, completely naked. The girl’s glowing eyes caught Yang’s, and she immediately covered herself with her arms. However, it wasn’t the sight of her bosom that caught Yang’s gaze.

A pair of cat ears protruded from the top of Blake’s head.

“Yang! What are you doing?” The noirette got out of the water and began frantically dressing herself.

“Fishing.” Yang walked over to her. “You’re a faunus?”

Blake glanced over her shoulder as she donned her hood. “Yes. But you can not tell anyone about this.” Her voice was both hushed and frantic.

The brawler put a hand on her comrade’s shoulder. “Your secret is safe, my friend.” She smiled warmly, and felt the faunus’s muscles become less tense. A desire to learn more about Blake struck Yang. Hopefully, she wasn’t overstepping in calling her a friend.


End file.
